


A Good Day

by nottoolateforthegame



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Like Actual Porn Links in Here, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: Sherlock and John send each other some naughty video clips.





	1. Cover for A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> For [ AtlinMerrick’s ](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/159721211399/porn-challenge-2017-any-fandom-any-length-of) [ 31 Days of Porn Challenge ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017). 
> 
> Prompt #21-Epistolary or Sexting


	2. Chapter 2

The buzzing of his phone woke him up. Sherlock rolled over in the hotel bed, grabbing his phone. 7:45 a.m. John must’ve sent him a message before leaving for work. He opened his messages and was proved right. John had actually sent two messages.

The first was just a text-

_Woke up missing you this morning. Off to work! Can’t wait to see you tonight! I miss you!_

The second was a [ video ](https://hexdecimal-movies.tumblr.com/post/165821316760).

Sherlock was suddenly glad he was in his hotel room with nowhere to be until he had to catch his train. He settled back against the headboard, pulling out the lube he’d left on the nightstand the night before after his goodnight phone call with John. He held his phone out with his left hand and slid his right into his pajama bottoms and around his cock. Today was going to be a good day.

***

John sighed and sat back on his desk chair. He had been busy with patients all day. He was finally getting a lunch break thanks to a last minute cancellation. First things first-Sherlock should've texted him by now. He pulled his phone from his desk. Sure enough, three messages.

_I’m back at Baker Street. -SH_

Next, a short [ video clip ](https://hexdecimal-movies.tumblr.com/post/164499018139).

John swore and gripped the edge of his desk as he watched the clip. Fuck. As if Sherlock in jeans didn't already test the limits of John’s self control already. He would never be able to see him in jeans without remembering that. He realized that was probably the point and swore again.

After a few deep breaths, he somehow found the sense to open the final message.

_Come at once, if convenient. -SH_

***

John should be home by now. Sherlock had sent that clip almost as soon as he had arrived home near two. It was almost four. Unacceptable.

He rolled over on the couch and reached for his phone on the coffee table, intending to demand that John return right this minute. He opened the conversation, and realized John had [ replied ](https://hexdecimal-movies.tumblr.com/post/165706018756). His breath hitched.

A second message followed-

_On my way. Had to deal with something that popped up at the last minute. Hope you are prepared to accept the consequences of your actions, because I intend to make sure you do._

Sherlock smirked. A very good day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://nottoolateforthegame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
